


Family

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for a prompt on the Vikings kink meme: “Athelstan is super competent with the kids and even Bjorn has warmed up to him. Seeing Athelstan care for his kids like that makes Ragnar all proud and possessive. Feel free to add in Lagertha also feeling proud and possessive if you want.” so i definitely made it OT3 because of course i did. short drabbly happy Viking family fill. Set sometime in the future with established relationship. Self betad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“Bjorn, wash your dishes before you go.” Athelstan said as the boy tried to rush from the table after dinner. He turned back around and gave the monk a sullen look. Athelstan just smiled.

“Wash your dishes and I’ll go and spar with you outside. You know you love beating me up.”

Bjorn let a reluctant smirk cross his face and went to clean his dishes. Athelstan did the same and once they were done Lagertha and Ragnar watched as they ran outside and grabbed the wooden swords Ragnar had been using to teach Bjorn how to fight. Apparently Bjorn had been passing on some tips to the monk during the times Lagertha and Ragnar were away. But while Athelstan managed to parry some of Bjorn’s thrusts, he would still have many bruises come morning. Once they were done, Lagertha, Ragnar and Gyda went outside to watch just as Bjorn landed a slashing blow to Athelstan’s torso. Athelstan dropped his sword, gripped his gut in mock agony and fell to the ground.

“I am slain” he moaned in pretend pain. Bjorn stood over him waving his arms in victory. Ragnar smiled.

“He is good with the children.” He murmured to his wife. Lagertha nodded, eyeing the priest as she leaned her head on Ragnar’s shoulder.

“Even Bjorn was warmed up to him. Although it might only be because he makes a good moving target.”

Suddenly, Gyda rushed from their sides and tackled her brother, climbing on his back with a yell.

“Don’t worry I’ll avenge you Athelstan!!” she said, still clinging to her brothers back, trying to wrestle him to the ground. Athelstna rose to his knees from his feigned death laughing.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” He said.

“Yes I do! You’re family and a shield maiden has to avenge the deaths of her family!” With this she final managed to wrestle Bjorn to the ground and they continued to fight playfully.

Athelstna rose to his feet, walking over to join Lagartha and Ragnar.

“Clearly my death will be well and truly avenged.” He laughed as Gyda managed to pin her brother to the ground.

“Clearly…” Ragnar said fondly.

“She was right you know.” Lagertha said quietly.

“About what?” Athelstan asked

“You _are_ family.” She said, kissing him gently.


End file.
